Power
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Alex had decided to keep the full wizrd power from the movie. Here is the story.
1. Chapter 1

Power

Power was all she thought about now. She had mastered all of the elemental feats that came with power. She now controlled air water fire and earth. All she had been doing up to this point was using it for constructive means now she would use it for destructive means. She laughed as she raised her hands.

Felicia Clark was walking around the beach. She had just closed her phone while talking to her boyfriend. She was now going to get something to eat. She walked into the restaurant. Suddenly the waiter dropped the coffee pot he was holding. "What's with the water?"

"What are you talking about" Felicia asked.

"It's receding." The waiter said. Felicia looked out the window at the beach and saw the sea receding into the water. She looked at it curiously for a moment then something clicked.

"Everyone head for higher ground" she said as she started to run.

"Why are you running" a patron asked.

"TSUNAMI" Felicia screamed back.

The waiters and patrons watched the sea as it receded and something in the distance began to rise. It was a wall of water. Patrons and waiters screamed as Felicia ran up to the nearest hotel and got into the elevator. She knew that getting to higher ground would save her. She pushed the button for the 67 floor and waited in stress for the ride to end. The elevator stopped and Felicia ran out. She ran to find a door found it and kicked it open. She then ran up to the roof of the hotel.

When she got to the roof she looked over the balcony to the approaching wall of death. She then looked behind the tsunami and what she saw took her breath away. Standing on the water was a woman with black hair. For some reason she looked familiar. When Felicia looked again she was gone and the wall of water was approaching fast. She saw as it reached the shore and destroyed numerous buildings in its way. She saw it reach the hotel under her and felt the building tremble. The wave was at least 200 feet high and the water was 300 feet from touching her. She felt the hotel tremble and shake as the tsunami plowed it. Then she saw something else. Another tsunami was making its way to shore. Felicia stopped looking and waited for the second one to hit. She prayed to God to save her. She heard the second wave hit and screamed as the hotel crumbled into the ground below. Felicia Clark was buried in rubble when she woke screaming. A final collapse ended her scream.

Charlie van House walked into his apartment with tears in his eyes. He had never seen anything so sudden and catastrophic. 6 hours ago, 2 tsunamis; who had no natural explanation for their existence; slammed into Miami, Florida. A hotel had collapsed and only one had been rescued. Felicia Clark had been babbleling about a woman standing on the water behind the tsunamis which was impossible. Charlie sat down in his chair and closed his eyes. Something bright caught the eyelids and the light penetrated to where Charlie could see it. Charlie opened his eyes and saw that the bright light was coming from the window. He went to the window and through it open. That was his last act. The last thing he saw was a fireball coming right at him. He didn't even have time to scream as the fireball flew in beside him and blew up. The fireball's explosion enveloped Charlie's entire apartment complex killing about 7 people including Charlie. The force of the explosion pushed him out his window and as he saw his apartment blowing up he saw a girl up there. It was just as Felicia Clark had described her except Felicia had said she was a woman. She had not obviously seen this girl up close like Charlie had. Charlie saw how beautiful the girl was as he hit the pavement.


	2. misconception

Chapter 3

The Waverly substation looked alright from where she stood. It had been years since she last saw it although she left 3 months ago after she created another version of herself. This version had stayed in her place while she was gone. She had a good reason to leave. If they had found out that she had created a loophole while holding the stone of dreams and that she now held the full power of the wizards they might have turned on her. Her father Jerry never took her for what she really was a very skilled wizard. She came back tonight to see how the version of herself did with her family. She had taken the disguise of a black guy critic. She walked into the restaurant and sat down.

Millie the waitress saw the black guy come in and take a seat. She had waited for this moment for years. She was going to pass the restaurant on its taste test. She went over there to take his order.

"What'll you have?" Millie said

"Some iced tea" The black guy said "and some information"

"Okay what do you want to know about the restaurant?" Millie asked

"Not the restaurant, per se, I was asking about the family who owned the restaurant, you know the Russo's."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Millie said

"What do you mean" The black guy said

"Oh, you don't know, I'm sorry" Millie paused and looked at the guy. "The Russo's are gone, gone mostly because of a scandal that took place between their children."

"What kind of scandal" The black guy said

"Maybe if you tell me your name, I will tell you."

"Eddie" The black guy said. "Now what kind of scandal and who was involved"

"The scandal involved some goings on between Alex and Justin."

"What do you mean goings on" The black guy asked.

"Incest, okay" Millie said

The black guy's mouth dropped open. "You want to elaborate on that"

"I mean they slept with each other and Justin got Alex pregnant." Millie said fast as if she had wanted to say this for years. "Everything was fine until they came back from their vacation 3 months ago. Alex started acting strange around Justin. Two weeks later I saw them at a restaurant kissing. I had to double take because seeing them there brother and sister in a passionate kiss just-.

"I got it" the black guy said angrily. "Who finally exposed them?"

"I inadvertently did." Millie said guiltily."I told Harper, Alex's friend, and she exposed them."

"What did the parent's do?" The black guy said stonily.

"They were angry at first than just seem to live with it." Millie said

"Do you know where they went?" The black guy asked.

"Where everybody goes who have weird sexual problems. They went to California. San Francisco, I think." Millie said disgustedly.

"What happened to Harper?" The black guy asked.

"She committed suicide after they left. She just couldn't live without Justin or Alex." Millie said sadly.

"That's impossible," the black guy said rising from his chair. "She knew"

"Knew what" Millie said afraid.

"Never mind, I've got to go, but before I do, I want to know where her grave is." The black guy said.

"It's in the middle of Central Park." Millie said.

The black guy got up from his table and said, "Thanks for the tea." He walked out and about 45 yards from the restaurant looked around to see if anybody was there. When he saw the coast was clear, there was a yellow flash of light and Alex Russo, livid as hell, came walking out of the alleyway.

She had never been this angry. She wanted to kill someone. She saw the Waverly sub shop 40 feet behind her. She cupped her hands in front of her and a fireball appeared about the size of the one that killed Charlie Van House. She focused on the restaurant and let the fireball fly. The fireball flew the 45 yards back and hit the restaurant. The entire Waverly substation that had once been her home exploded in flames killing 23 people and injuring Millie.

Alex walked away still angry. She walked to Central Park and went inside. The fall brown leaves looked beautiful as she walked. She was terrified that it was true. She walked and walked until she got to the center of Central Park. She looked around hoping not to find it, but there it was. There right in the middle of Central Park, was Harper Finkle's grave. Alex walked to it dumbstruck. When she got to the grave, she dropped to her knees. She looked at the grave of her best friend and snarled in rage. She got up and screamed at the grave, "I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING. THAT WASN'T ME WHO FELL IN LOVE WITH JUSTIN IT WAS MY IMITATION. NONE OF IT WAS REAL. YOU KNEW IT WASN'T ME, YOU KNEW I HAD TAKEN THE FULL WIZARD POWER. I TOLD YOU MYSELF. YOU KNEW I HAD RUN AWAY. YOU KNEW! YOU Knew. You knew." Alex said as she started crying. She had lost a best friend.

"Why did you kill yourself?" Alex said crying. Then she rose up from her knees in rage, but not at Harper anymore. Now she had one target to hate. She had never felt such rage and anger in her before. Now she had just one target, the Russo family. She would hunt them down and kill them. She had no family ties anymore. She didn't have anything anymore. All she had now was vengeance. "IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL… I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS." She screamed into the night.

Alex than began to construct an air current in the air. She did weird movements with her hands. A tube of air was forming where she was making the weird movements. The tube of air kept building on itself as it stretched far into the west. Alex rose into the tube of air and shot forward towards the west. She had just constructed a huge air current to move her to the west, towards San Francisco. Alex Russo was looking to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

At the ministry

Harold J. Armstrong breathed a sigh of realease as he got out of the barrier of 9 and 3 quarters. He was in London. He started walking away from King's cross. He started looking. He went first to the Leaky cauldron and asked the barman where the ministry was located. The barman told him. Harold then started walking toward the ministy entrance.

When he was almost there he stumbled on a alleyway between two high rise building. He saw something shiny in there and walked in. What he had seen was a trash can lid. He was about to turn around when he realised there were a pair of legs sticking out from under ther trash can lid. He lifted the lid off the pair of legs and found a dead man shot. The man had in his hand a lead pipe of which he probably used to fend off his attacker. Harold tugged at the lead pipe until it was free from the mans hand. He felt the lead pipe in his hand. It was cold. He put it into his coat and walked away from the man.

He was walking until he got about 3 feet away from the man. Harold had almost tripped on something. He looked down at what it was. There on the ground was a revolver. Harold picked it up and fingered it. It had probably been thrown away after it had been used on the poor chap under the trash can lid. Harold pocketed it with the lead pipe and walked toward the ministy entrance.

He got to the telephone booth and went inside it. A womans voice came over the whole booth. "Visitor to the ministry, introduce yourself and your purpose."

"Harold J. Armstrong, retrieval" Harold said. A button came through the coin slot where change was suppose to come from. It said, "Harold J. Armstrong, retriever." The telephone booth began to go down. Harold waited for the booth to stop and then the doors opened and he got out. He walked from the booth into the stream of witches and wizards going about their business in the ministry. At the security desk, he turned over the lead pipe and the revolver. He didn't hand over Potter's wand because Potter didn't take it with him downstairs before he drank the potion. The security guard not knowing what the metal thing Harold game him was handed him back the revolver. The lead pipe was also given back to Harold because the security guard didn't really pay attention to a long pipe. Harold put them both in his pocket and walked to the metal lift. He got in and punched the button labeled Level Nine. The lift went down and after a few floors the lift was empty. 3 more floors to go, Harold looked at his reflection in the metal the lift was made from. The potion really had changed him. His eyes was no longer green but blue. He also had laid flat hair that was not shaggy or ruffled. Nobody could have told that this man was the famous Harry Potter.

At Level Nine, he got off the lift. He walked passed the department of mysteries to Arthur Weasleys office. He went to the office door and knocked. An old man opened the door and said, "Yes"

"I take it you are Perkins," Harold said

"Yes, I am Perkins" The old man said.

"Is Arthur Weasley here," Harold asked

"Yes, just a minute, Arthur." There was a sorting of junk around inside the office as Arthur Weasley came into view.

"What do you want," Arthur asked Harold

"I was wondering if you could tell me where they keep the names of the death eaters tried when You-Know-Who was here. I want them all even if they are free or in Askaban today." Harold finished.

Arthur inched back from Harold and said, "Ah, you want to find out who was behind all those death eaters and the dark mark at the Quidditch world cup" Arthur said.

"Yes, I do, now if you could tell me where do they keep the names." Harold said impatiently.

"I don't know, you might want to try asking Barty Crouch." Arthur said.

"Thank you, Arthur, if you could just tell me what department he works in again." Harold asked.

"Department of magical cooperation." Arthur said, "My son works under him."

"Good bye then Authur," Harold said and walked away.

Harold walked to the lift and got in and pushed Level six. The lift stopped at Level 8 and Ludo Bagman stepped in. He took one looked at Harold and started taliking "What would you be willing to bet Harry Potter wins the Triwizrd tournament" Ludo Bagmen asked

"I wouldn't bet 12,000 galleons on it" Harold said. "The day that kid wins the Triwizrd tournament is the day Lord Voldemort rises from his grave." Harold said.

"So you are betting he dosen't win" Ludo said. He pulled out a satchel and said 'How much can I put you down for." Harold put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a fistful of gold coins.

"Thirty galleons" Harold said dumping the gold in Ludo's satchel. "But don't try to cross me if I win, If I detect an ounce of leprecahn gold anywhere near my winnings, I'll knock your ruddy block off."

"Now that would be a first" a voice behind Harold said. Harold and Ludo both turned around to see Barty Crouch entering the elevator. "Acctually, I think I would find that a bit entertaining, wouldn't you Weatherby." Barty said to Percy Weasley who had come into the lift behind Crouch.

"Yes sir, of course sir" Percy said.

"Ah, Mr. Crouch," Harold said pushing past Ludo. "I was wondering if I could ask you a private question."

"Well of course, my good man. What is your name, my dear sir." Barty said

"Harold J. Armstrong." Harold said. Just as he said that the lift clanged to the atrium. "Why don't we talk where no one can overhear us." Harold said.

"Of course my dear boy" Barty said. "Wetherby, you go take care of my business while I talk to Mr. Armstrong."

"Gladly, sir" Percy said and stayed in the elevator as it rose.

"Now what do you want to talk to me about," Barty said.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the files of the trials of all the death eaters are kept, tjhose in askaban and free today." Harold said. "I want to find out who those bastards were who tormented that muggle family."

"I had them transferred out of the record room to Delores Jane Umbridges office, if you want to access them go meet her." Barty said. "Now I need to go, but before I do, were you serious about knocking Ludo's block off."

"You damn better believe it, nobody makes a fool of Harold J. Armstrong." Harold said

"Well that will jolly be the day." Crouch said laughing as he walked away. Harold walked back to the lift and got in. He punched Level One AND the atrium strarted that way.

"So you are investigating the fiasco at the Quidditch world cup." A voice said slyly behind Harold. Harold turned around and saw that the speaker was Lucius Malfoy. "You know, a lot of bad things happen to people who seek to know the truth."

"Well I can garuntee you, nothing bad will happen to me." Harold said. "I am not a man you want to tangle with, Lucius" and Harold looked Lucius right in the eyes.

Lucius started to respond when he saw a hit of red in those eyes. Lucius gasped in horror and backed away into the other wall. "You"

Harold smiled and said "me". The lift reached level one and Harold got out leaving the petrified Lucius in the elevator. "See you soon" Harold said laughing.

Harold walked down the hallway to find Umbridges office. He reached the offices andwalked to her office. He knocked.

"Come in" said a sickingly sweet voice. Harold opened the door and walked in. Umbridged looked shocked to see someone like Harold enter her office but she recovered immediatly. "What can I do for you today, Mr. . ."

"Armstrong, Harold J. Armstrong. Mrs. Umbridge." Harold said

"Oh, it's miss." Umbridge said flirtingly

"Do you know where the files that were taken on the former death eaters are" Harold asked

"Why, yes they are right here." Umbridge said going to her filing cabinet and removing several hundred files. "These are all the files on the death eaters, past including those who are not death eaters today." Harold reached for the files but Umbridge pulled them out of his reach. "Question is, Mr. Armstrong what will you do to make them yours."

"Good question." Harold said as he got up and walked around the room. "What am I going to do." He turned his back on Umbridge and pulled the lead pipe out of his coat.

"Well," Umbridge said starting to unbutton her coat, "Youi could start by-" THWAK. Umbridged was out cold on the floor due to the fact that Harold had just hit her on the side of the head with the lead pipe. Harold put the lead pipe back in his coat and picked up the files.

He walked out of her office and walked toward the lift. He got in the lift and took it down to the atrium. He walked out of the secret entrance of the ministry several minutes later with the files in hand. He walked toward Kings cross feeling the revolver and lead pipe. He walked toward 9 and 3 quarters. Another plan perfectly executed.


	4. Chapter 4

Flight problem

Back on earth passing over Vegas, Alex Russo flew on with the fury of hell in her heart. What she didn't take into account was the airwaves that were radioing her flight back to a military base not far from Vegas.

At the base, General Muckingham stared at the bogey that was flying on the radar. He was a paranoid general and had been since Vietnam and 9/11 had increased his suspicions more even. He called the soldiers to rally two jets and find this thing whatever it was. In 30 minutes the planes were off and looking for the bogey.

The planes flew for two hours until pilot number one caught sight of something. He flew in the direction of the movement and the bogey came into view. "Holy macrel, it's a girl." The pilot said

"Radio back damn it, what did you say" General Muckingham said

"I said it's a girl flying with no strings attached." Pilot number one said.

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" Muckingham said disgustedly

"That's not the point." Pilot number one said.

"Ah whatever, hey number two we need ya to bring number one back to base so we can can him for flying intoxicated." Muckingham said.

"I am not intoxicated damn it, there is a girl flying over here." Number one said

"Hold on I'm on my way" Number two said. He flew to the coordinates and came up on the plane flown by number one and the bogey. "Holy shit, he's right, I'm sending you visual right now." The screen in front of Muckingham linked to the planes camera blinked on.

Muckingham looked at the plane and the girl. "Motherfucker." He said in shock.

"What should we do" number two asked.

"Keep your camera on her, I'm calling the President."

In Washington D.C., President Martinez looked on in horror and surprise at what he was seeing. A girl was flying in air with two planes behind her. "What do we do Mr. President?" Muckingham asked.

"Where are the bogey and the pilots now?" Martinez asked.

"Fixing to fly over Vegas" Pilot number one said. "What should we do?"

"We can't let the press get a hold of this" Muckingham said.

"When you get to the center of Vegas, fire on the bogey." Martinez said. "Then search and recovery. We want to know what this thing is made of."

"Locking on target right now, Mr. President" the two pilots said. They had the girl in their sights.

"Wait for my signal." The president said

"What signal" pilot number one said.

"Fire." The presidents said.

"Okay." Both pilots said

"WAIT, YOU IDIOTS NOT YET." Martinez screamed. Pilot number 2 heard and didn't push the button. Pilot number one however thanks to his drinking pushed the button. The lone missile raced behind Alex. She finally heard it turned her head around still flying. She saw the missile reaching to her and said in fear "Ah shit" She flew faster and the missile followed. She knew what she had to do. She dived in a spiral motion and stopped right there. The missile did the same and collided with the Sultans Casino killing 12 people. Shrapnel from the blast caught Alex in the stomach and chest. She dived again to the ground and collided with the building. She broke through the concrete and tumbled into the basement of the building.

"Bogey's down." Pilot number one said.

"YOU STUPID OVERWEIGHT DRUNK." Muckraker screamed. "You bombed the sultan."

"It was an accident." The pilot said. "At least the bogey's down."

In the rubble of the building she crashed into Alex Russo moved her toes. She knew she could walk. She got up and pushed some rubble off her. She was strangely alright. Before the missile hit her she had transformed her entire body into an unbreakable piece of metal from the planet Pluto. She didn't even have a scratch or bruise. She shook off and flew up out of the hole she made in the ground floor of the building. The stunned office workers looked at her in awe.

"Nothing to see here." Alex said "Just go about your business and thank you for being part of the building awareness test." She laughed and walked out of the building. Several of the office workers waved at her and she waved back. She then looked around for where the missile had come from. She saw the two jet planes in the sky going back to the base.

She had made her decision. She would walk the rest of the way. She couldn't risk being almost killed again. She started walking again. She stopped when she heard sirens. Twenty police cars pulled up and blocked her path. All the cops got out and pointed their guns at her. "Do not attempts to move or we will open fire." The police captain said. Alex smiled as the fireball started to form in her hands again.


End file.
